Der Panther
by Aircaina
Summary: Ein junger Predator, wird seit er denken kann von skrupellosen Forschern für Experimente missbraucht. Durch Zufall erfährt er von seiner wahren Identität und gerät in einen Gewissenskonflikt.


Als das Wesen die Augen öffnete, war sein Blick starr, fast leer und doch zeugte er von seltsamer, fremdartiger Schönheit. Ein schwarzes Loch, ertränkt in einem gelben Meer, über das helle Glanzlichter wie Möwen im Sturzflug blitzten, wenn das stechende, künstliche Laborlicht sich in den leuchtenden Augen verfing, bis es die Pupillen verschluckten, sich zusammen zogen um das Licht nie mehr herzugeben, als wäre jeder Strahl die einzige Möglichkeit, ein Feuer in den Eingeweiden des geschwächten Körpers zu entfachen und dessen Organe wieder zum arbeiten zu bewegen. Seele und Körper kämpften gegen den Tod und für das Leben. Sie gewannen den Kampf, langsam aber stetig, drängten die Dunkelheit zurück, weil ihnen das Gefühl des Todes schon fast so bekannt und allgegenwärtig war, wie das des Lebens und ihnen die Schwächen und Stärken beider Seiten bewusst waren.

Der erste Sieg des Lebens fand an den Lungen statt. Die Last des Todes löste sich unter großem Protest und die Flügel breiteten sich wieder aus. Luft. Heiß und drückend in Nase, Mund und Lunge, ein leicht metallischer Geschmack auf der Zunge. Die einzige Art von Luft, die das Wesen kannte, diese göttlich, menschlich perfekte Mischung aus Sauerstoff, Stickstoff und Kohlenstoffdioxid.

Der Krieg war entschieden. Es atmete Krieger des Lebens ein und Krieger des Todes aus, bis sie zum Rückzug gezwungen waren. Ein weiterer Sieg, ein weiterer Waffenstillstand. Für wie lange dieser Waffenstillstand halten würde, entschieden die Götter. Und das Wesen hörte ihre Stimmen, von weit her, von ihrer göttlichen Ebene, von der sie auf ihn herab sahen mit ihren strahlenden, fast weißen Körpern und ihren starken, grünen, blauen, braunen Blicken.

Blutdruck und Puls normalisieren sich, Atmung wird ruhiger, Zittern lässt nach. Ich würde sagen, er ist über den Berg.

Das ist wirklich unglaublich! Wir haben so viele Giftstoffe in ihn hinein gepumpt und nach einer Magenspülung, einer halben Stunde Ruhe und ein paar Vitaminen ist dieses Monster schon wieder außer Lebensgefahr! Ich glaub das nicht. Was für ein Organismus!

Richard I. Santiago war gerade erst in der Forschungsstadion X-001 auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Gorado angekommen, als er schon in einen durchweg desinfizierten Raum gerufen wurde, um sich mit dem Versuchsobjekt vertraut zu machen. An diesem Ort der Galaxis lebten nur sehr wenige kleine menschliche Kolonien. Alle bestanden aus anerkannten Forschern und Arbeitern der Weyland Yutani Corperation und deren Familien, wobei Santiago alleine hier war und in einer Art WG zusammen mit anderen Einzelgängern hausen sollte. Wenn er daran dachte, fühlte er sich in seine Zeit als Student zurückversetzt. Er arbeitete seid fast zehn Jahren für Weyland Yutani und war aufgrund seiner Loyalität gegenüber des Konzerns und seines wissenschaftlichen Könnens hierher verlegt worden. Sein Gehalt war erhöht worden, höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gefahrenzulage. Denn das Versuchsobjekt, dass er auf Gorado untersuchen sollte war einer der Jäger, die seit Jahrhunderten Menschen und sogar Bugs abschlachteten. Ein Yautja. Ein weit über zwei Meter großes, aggressives Monster mit Pranken, so groß wie ein menschlicher Kopf und der Kraft eine Rhinozeros. Dazu noch hochintelligent, wie viele angesehene Forscher behaupteten. Santiagos gerade frisch gebildeter Meinung nach, war es außerdem noch verdammt hässlich mit seiner grünen, reptilienartigen Haut, den abstoßenden Kiefern und den gelben Augen, die weit in den Höhlen saß groteske Mischung aus Krokodil, Krebs und Mensch. Ein Verbrechen an der Natur. Einhundert prozentig fremdartig. Er war nur heilfroh, dass es mit stabilen und eng anliegenden Eisenschnallen an den Untersuchungstisch geheftet und durch die ihm vor Kurzem eingeflössten Giftstoffe noch wie betäubt war. Natürlich war er auch fasziniert und sein Forscherverstand stellte tausende Thesen über dieses seltsame Geschöpf auf, doch zunächst wäre es ihm lieber, es erst einmal hinter einer Sicherheitsglasscheibe zu beobachten und die Daten des Computers auszuwerten. Santiago wollte diesem Ding nicht so nah sein. Besonders nicht jetzt, wo es langsam anfing sich zu rühren und ein Geräusch ausstieß, das er am ehesten als Stöhnen bezeichnen würde. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Kollegen, der jetzt auf seine überraschte Reaktion einging und dabei weiterhin wie fixiert auf die Geräte starrte, die Blutdruck und Herzfrequenz des Versuchsobjektes anzeigten.

Sie würden sich wundern, was der Kerl alles aushält. Schon nach den ersten Tests war es absolut klar, dass er uns körperlich in allen Punkten überlegen ist.

Timothy Barraclough war der typische Wissenschaftler aus den unteren Reihen. Derjenige, der zwar selbst auch einiges drauf hatte, sich jedoch trotzdem lieber irgendjemanden unterwarf, als das Risiko einzugehen, irgendwann zu viel Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Er war schlaksig und trug eine Brille mit schwarzem Gestell und dicken, runden Gläsern. Seine Haare waren ebenfalls schwarz und leicht zerzaust. Der perfekte Noob. Einer von denen, die zu selten jemanden zum Reden hatten und daher immer alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklären mussten. Als wäre Santiago nicht schon längst selbst klar gewesen, dass dieses Ding ihm körperlich überlegen war. Dazu brauchte er keine Testergebnisse.

Barraclough machte sich inzwischen letzte Notizen und wandte sich dann einem kleinen Mikrofon zu.

Miss Durr bitte in Versuchsraum NR.3.

Es klang wie eine Durchsage in einem Supermarkt. Gerade wollte Santiago seinen geschätzten Kollegen fragen, wer diese verehrte Miss Durr denn sei, als die Tür des Raumes sich unter lautem Zischen öffnete und eine junge Frau eintrat.

Sie war sicher erst um die Mitte Zwanzig und trotzdem war ihre Körperhaltung überraschend aufrecht und selbstbewusst. Ihr brünettes Haar war mit einer schwarzen Spange hoch gesteckt und um den Hals trug sie eine lange, goldene Kette mit einem sagenhaft schönen Anhänger. Der starke, grüne Blick der Dame unterstreichte ihr makelloses Aussehen und ihre Selbstsicherheit. Santiago kannte solche Menschen wie sie. Zwar nur wenige, aber er kannte welche. Sie war diese Art von Mensch, deren bloßer Anblick einen schwachen Geist zum Kuschen bewegen konnte, da sie so überlegen wirkte. Wahrscheinlich war sie dies auch. Menschen stolzierten nicht so durch die Gegend wie sie, wenn sie es sich nicht verdient hatten. Sie war kein reiches Gör, der alles zugeflogen war und auch keine fleißige Malocherin, die durch die ganze Arbeit schon halb durchgedreht war. Sie war das, wonach fast jeder Mensch strebte. Schön, erfolgreich, zielsicher, selbstbewusst. Die höchste Stufe des Homo sapiens. Sie schaffte es, allein dadurch das sie sich bewegte, Santiago mehr zu faszinieren als dieser Yautja es je könnte und es wunderte ihn kein bisschen, als sie auf ihn zuging und sich als seine Vorgesetzte vorstellte.

Mister Santiago. Wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen. Sarah Durr, Leiterin der Forschungsstadion X-001 und desweiteren Präsidentin auf dem Planeten Gorado. Ich heiße sie hier herzlich willkommen., Durr schüttelte kurz seine Hand. Ein fester Druck. Dann wandte sie sich dem Versuchsobjekt zu. Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich mich nicht sofort ausgiebig mit Ihnen unterhalten kann. Die Arbeit ruft. Wie macht er sich, Doktor Barraclough?

Vor etwa zehn Minuten war er wieder außer Lebensgefahr. Seit dem zeigt er nur wenig Regung. Denken Sie dieses Mal könnte es etwas zu viel für seinen Körper gewesen sein? Ich meine der radioaktive Abfall zum Beispiel. Selbst wenn er jetzt noch überlebt, wird er dann nicht bald sterben? Vielleicht sollten Sie überlegen, sich ein neues Versuchsobjekt zu beschaffen.

Barracloughs Vorschlag war zaghaft und fand fast überhaupt keine Beachtung.

Durr ignorierte ihn eine ganze Zeit lang und fühlte den Puls des Yautja bevor sie zu sprechen begann, allerdings ohne sich von dem Tisch zu entfernen.

Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Die Yautja traten häufig in Verbindung mit radioaktiven Anomalitäten auf und wie ich bereits vermutete reagierte er überhaupt nicht auf diese Stoffe. Er ist immun gegen jegliche Art von Radioaktivität. Das Rattengift hat ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht., sie schritt, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt um den Tisch herum. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass sie nicht so inkompetent in ihrem Job sind, wie sie mir gerade erscheinen. Denken Sie tatsächlich, es wäre so einfach an ein Exemplar dieser Art heranzukommen? Wenn ja, dann können Sie mir gerne noch ein weiteres zu Vergleichszwecken fangen. Aber passen Sie auf, mit den Speeren dieser Biester ist nicht zu spaßen.

Der kleine Möchtegern wurde tomatenrot im Gesicht und senkte den Kopf. Was für ein Anblick. Santiago musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, bis er plötzlich das Geräusch von den sich lösenden Schnallen vernahm, die den Yautja an den Tisch fesselten. Erschrocken wandte er sich an Durr, die noch immer seelenruhig vor dem nun befreiten Monster stand.

Bei allem Respekt, Miss Durr. Sie können diesem Wesen nicht so viel Bewegungsfreiheit erlauben. Das ist viel zu gefährlich und gegen jede Sicherheitsvorschrift!

Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn verärgert an, als sei er ein dummes Kind, das seine Mutter mit irrationalen Aussagen belästigt. Ihre Wut zeigte sich auch in ihrer harten und bestimmten Stimme.

Ich denke, ich weiß sehr gut was ich tue. Immerhin kenne ich dieses Exemplar seid ich vier Jahre alt war und ich arbeite mit ihm seid nun fast zehn Jahren. Desweiteren stelle ich hier höchstpersönlich die Regeln für die Sicherheit auf. Aber wenn Sie die Hosen voll haben, können Sie sich natürlich gerne zurückziehen, Sie starker Mann.

Dieser Angriff auf seine Ehre brachte Santiago für einen kurzen Augenblick aus der Fassung. Mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet, immerhin war sein Einwand vollkommen gerechtfertigt gewesen. Yautja waren, soweit es ihm bekannt war, darauf spezialisiert zu töten. Also warum sollte er ihr nicht raten, vorsichtiger zu sein? Tatsächlich, musste es ihm eigentlich auch nicht peinlich sein, dass er etwas Furcht vor diesem fremdartigen Wesen empfand. Immerhin hatte er schon in vielen Geschichten gehört, wozu es fähig war. Er hoffte nur, dass Durr nicht durch Ruhm und Erfolg zu selbstsicher geworden war. Dieses Wesen würde so einen Fehler sicher sofort ausnutzen, um sich zu befreien. Wer würde schon gerne gefesselt auf einem Tisch liegen, während man von irgendwelchen Wesen einer anderen Rasse einen langen Schlauch in den Mund geschoben bekam, aus dem literweise Giftstoffe flossen? Wer würde soetwas verzeihen? Dieses Ding bestimmt nicht.

Leicht nervös blickte Santiago sich um, doch nirgendwo war auch nur eine Wachperson zu sehen. Keine Plasmawerfer, nicht einmal einfache Kaliber, nichts. Wenn dieses Versuchsobjekt außer Kontrolle geriet, wer würde es aufhalten?

Ich bitte Sie noch einmal, Miss Durr. Bitte, sichern Sie es wieder. Bevor es uns alle tötet!

Durr schnaubte höhnisch.

Sie sind ein sehr ängstlicher und misstrauischer Mann, Richard. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.

Santiago wollte etwas erwidern. Diese Frau war unhöflich und vorlaut, er hatte ihr nicht einmal erlaubt, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen und sie nahm absolut keine Rücksicht auf ihre Mitarbeiter, wie es schien. Doch bevor er sein gutes Benehmen vergessen konnte, beugte sich Durr über den Yautja. Und er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Tobi.

Die engelsgleiche Stimme kam von weit her, aber er erkannte sie sofort. Sie war ihm so vertraut wie nichts Anderes in diesem Universum und genauso liebte er sie. Sein Körper regte sich, er spürte das Pochen seines Herzens in seiner Brust und das Zucken seiner Muskeln in Armen und Beinen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, zuerst kaum bemerkbar, dann bedrückend wie ein schwerer Stein auf seinem Brustkorb. Er schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte sich, als ihm der Geschmack auffiel, der immer noch in seinem Mund und vor allem auf seiner Zunge dominierte. Ein widerlich, ranziger Geschmack, der die Übelkeit so weit verstärkte, dass er würgen musste. Er wollte aufstehen und versuchte an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, als er bemerkte, dass ihn nichts mehr hielt.

Komm schon, Tobi. Sei ein guter Junge und mach die Augen auf. Lass mich nicht zu lange warten!

Die Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr so sanft, sondern ungeduldig und leicht aufgebracht. Scham und Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm auf und entfachten endgültig das Feuer des Lebens in seinen Adern. Er rieß die Augen auf und sah dankbar in das Gesicht seiner Göttin. Dankbar, dafür das er noch Leben durfte und dafür, dass sie ihn wieder nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch sein Körper zitterte zu sehr. Nur unter größter Anstrengung schaffte er es, sich aufzusetzen.

Sarah., flüsterte er leise. Sarah.

Kurz bekam er Angst, dass er vielleicht seine Stimme verloren hatte, da er kein anderes Wort formen konnte und das Adrenalin ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Gleichzeitig weckte es ihn endgültig auf. Er zwang sich zu einem müden, aber ernst gemeinten Lächeln und sprach mit den Worten, die er wiedergefunden hatte.

Hallo, Sarah. Hast du jetzt, was du brauchst?

Ihr Lächeln war sein Lebenselixier und ließ seine Schmerzen nichtig erscheinen. Es war wunderbar, sie lächeln zu sehen. Er hatte ihr also geben können, was sie gewollt hatte. Die Erleichterung füllte seinen Körper komplett aus.

Ja, Tobi. Das habe ich. Dank dir. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Du warst wirklich sehr tapfer.

Stolz ließ seine Brust anschwellen, die Menge an unterschiedlichsten Emotionen machte ihn schwindelig. Tobi, das war sein Name. Seit er Denken konnte, nannten sie ihn so. Tobi.

Santiago starrte perplex auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Träumte er? War er wirklich schon auf Gordon? War er wirklich schon in der Forschungsstadion X-001? Hatte dieser Yautja gerade tatsächlich in klarer, menschlicher Sprache gesprochen und ließ er sich jetzt tatsächlich von seiner Vorgesetzten am Kopf kraulen, wie ein ordinäres Haustier? Er musste träumen. Diese Dinger waren Killermaschinen, in der langen Geschichte der Menschheit hatte es daran nie einen Zweifel gegeben. Oder waren das alles nur Horrorgeschichten gewesen, wie die alten Märchen vom großen, bösen Wolf?

Er suchte Durrs Blick, die ihn nach einiger Zeit triumphierend lächelnd ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

Überrascht?, fragte sie und trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Ich sagte doch, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Na? Keine Antwort? Sie sollten Ihr Gesicht sehen.

Santiago fand tatsächlich keine Worte für das, was er sagen wollte. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst genau, was er sagen konnte. Alles was er tun konnte, war den Yautja an zu starren, der sich schwerfällig auf dem Tisch hin und her drehte, als suche er nach der gemütlichsten Position. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er mit einem Schlucken seine Stimme wieder fand. Zu Santiagos Erleichterung, klang sie gefasster, als er es sich erhofft hatte.

Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass er Sie nicht als Feind ansieht?

Durr gab keine Antwort, lächelte nur und wandte sich wieder an „Tobi". Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr (jedenfalls dachte Santiago das da ein Ohr oder ein Gehörgang sein musste) und kurz darauf rutschte der Yautja von dem Tisch herunter.

Tobi musste kurz innehalten, als er den Boden mit seinen Händen und Füßen berührte. Die Kühle schien durch seine Finger -, und Zehenspitzen in seine Adern und von da aus durch seinen ganzen Körper zu fließen, wie sein Blut. Sein Herz, Darm, Gehirn und alle anderen lebenswichtigen und weniger nützlichen Organe wurde für kurze Zeit von dieser bloßen Kälte versorgt. Er wurde zu einem Eisblock, sein Körper von allen Schmerzen befreit, seine Gefühle verborgen hinter der gefrorenen, leeren Hülle. Dann weckten ihn plötzlich Übelkeit und Schwindel, gefolgt von einem weiteren Adrenalinstoß, aus seiner Starre. Seine Augen rießen auf und fingen das grelle Laborlicht ein. Tobi atmete tief durch, um sich der drohenden Ohnmacht widersetzen zu können. Mit all der Kraft seiner Muskeln und seines Geistes drängte er sie immer wieder zurück, bis er endlich nicht nur den Boden, sondern auch das Leben wieder unter sich spürte. Beide gaben ihm eine Grundlage um stehen zu können, doch sein wahrer Halt war Sarah. Allein ihr Blick in seinem Rücken ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, sein Blut schneller fließen, seine Gedankengänge schneller ablaufen. Der Yautja spürte ihre schützende Macht überall um sich herum, im ganzen Raum. Das allein war der Grund, warum er ihrer Bitte Folge leisten konnte. Tobi ging, immer noch auf allen Vieren, auf den Mann zu, den er noch nie gesehen hatte und der erst seid kurzer Zeit auf diesem Planeten hauste. Er bewegte sich langsam und bedacht, um ihm keine Angst ein zu jagen, hielt sich nah am Boden, damit ihm der Größenunterschied nicht auffiel. Genau vor seinen Füßen blieb er stehen und verhaarte gehockt auf dem kahlen Boden des Labors. Noch einmal musste Tobi sich fassen, seine Lunge mit Luft füllen. Denn wenn er dies für Sarah tat, fühlte es sich stets falsch an. Wie fast alles in seinem Leben. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, doch er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Hatte es lernen müssen. Er musste nur an Sarah denken. Er musste sie nur Stolz machen. Das war der Sinn seines Lebens, der einzige Grund, warum er existieren konnte. Der Einzige, warum er existieren durfte. Der Moment, in dem er zu sprechen anfing, kostete Tobi immer am Meisten Überwindung. Er tat es trotzdem.

Guten Tag, Mister Santiago. Willkommen auf Gorado.

Santiago konnte es nicht fasssen. Er blickte auf den Yautja herab, der vor ihm hockte und ihm trotzdem noch bis an die Brust reichte, obwohl er nicht gerade zu klein geraten war. Er sprach den Satz, den die meisten höflichen Menschen auch gebrauchen würden, doch er erzielte nicht die selbe Wirkung. In Santiago stieg das unbändige Verlangen auf, dieses Ungetüm zu treten. Weil seine dunkle Stimme mit dem was es sagte disharmonierte, weil es so unglaublich fremdartig aussah, weil es sich nicht benahm, wie er es erwartet hatte und weil - Santiago verfluchte sich selbst für den Gedanken, weil er wusste, dass er dadurch seine berechtigte Vorsicht verlieren würde – es ihm wirklich ziemlich hilflos erschien. Es erinnerte ihn an ein unerwünschtes Raubtier, wie einen Fuchs, der sich nicht gegen die übermächtige Spezies Mensch wehren und daher ohne Bedenken erschossen werden konnte. Er versuchte, sich die Horrorgeschichten ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, all die Morde, die auf die Kappe dieser Kreaturen gingen, doch sie konnten seine Meinung nicht ändern. Dieser Yautja saß, einen Maulkorb tragend, in einem unsichtbaren Käfig, noch zusätzlich gehalten von unzerreißbaren Ketten. Das war eine unumstoßbare Tatsache, die Santiago dazu brachte, sich zu entspannen und seine Neugierde wieder erweckte, die er unbedingt stillen musste. Fragend blickte er Durr an, die wieder nur ein Lächeln für ihn über hatte und sich direkt neben den Yautja stellte.

Sie suchen wohl ein paar Antworten, was, Mister Santiago? Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie ihnen sofort geben. Lassen Sie mich nur kurz den Kleinen nach Hause bringen, ok? Santiago nickte stumm und sah den beiden nach, wie sie den Raum verließen. Aus der Ferne hätte er den Yautja sicher für einen ziemlich großen Hund gehalten.

Ziemlich beeindruckend, nicht wahr?, meldete sich der bereits vergessene Barraclough zu Wort. Miss Durr ist die beste auf ihrem Gebiet. So eine Frau wie sie finden Sie nie wieder, das sage ich Ihnen. Durch sie ist selbst dieses Monster zu einem braven Kätzchen geworden. er lachte. Finden Sie das nicht auch etwas ironisch?

Nein, überhaupt nicht.

Santiago streifte die vorschriftsgemäße Laborkleidung ab und lief hinter Durr her, ohne Barraclough auch nur eine weitere Sekunde seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Tobi schritt freudig durch die Tür zu Sarahs Schlafgemach und ging dann zielgerichtet auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu. In einer kontrollierten Bewegung, die von Gewohnheit zeugte, verband er sich mit dem dort stehenden Tropf, mithilfe des Venenkaders, der in der Nähe seines rechten Handgelenks steckte. Ihm war schon vor Jahren klar gemacht worden, das er von der normalen, menschlichen Luft nicht lange leben konnte. Er brauchte zwei Prozent weniger Sauerstoff und dafür fast sechs Prozent mehr Stickstoff. Diese erforderlichen Gase wurden Tobi mithilfe der Infusion zugeführt. Dies war eine durchaus praktische Möglichkeit, da er sowieso die meiste Zeit seines Lebens auf diesem Platz in Sarahs Raum verbrachte und es ihm leicht fiel, den Tropf an seinen Körper anzubringen. Tobi wusste, dass er ohne dieses Gemisch höchstens sieben Stunden überleben konnte und manchmal, wenn er für verschiedenste Experimente lange Zeit von diesem lebenswichtigen Gerät getrennt war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er erst wenn es wieder mit ihm verbunden war, wieder wirklich sicher in der Welt der Lebenden war. Das der Tod ihm nicht mehr anhaben konnte. Vorerst, zumindest.

Doch dieses Gefühl kam heute nicht in dem Yautja auf, da ihm zusammen mit den Giftstoffen auch das für ihn benötigte Luftgemisch, ebenfalls über einen Tropf, zugeführt worden war. Tobi war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Menschen ihm diese Hilfestellung bei manchen ihrer Versuche gaben, damit er überleben konnte und nicht an ihrer göttlichen Übermacht zerbrach. Er fühlte sich schwach und hilflos, wenn er daran dachte, doch besonders zu Schaffen machte ihm die Gewissheit, dass er nicht gut genug war. Nicht stark genug um Sarah und die anderen Menschen perfekt unterstützen zu können. Noch nicht einmal stark genug, um ihnen zu dienen. Er gab sein Bestes, er versuchte immer und mit ganzem Herzen den Wünschen der Menschen nach zu kommen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er all ihre Bemühungen einfach nicht wert war. Er gehörte ja nicht einmal zu einer bestimmten Rasse. Tobi war auf eine sehr grausame und vorallem einsame Art einzigartig. Es gab nur ihn. Keine anderen Wesen seiner Art. Er war ein Fehler, da war er sich ganz sicher auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie er entstanden war. Sarah hasste es, wenn er Fragen über seine Herkunft stellte und auch kein anderer Mensch antwortete ihn wenn er über dieses Thema zu sprechen versuchte. Die meisten vermieden sowieso möglichst jedem Kontakt mit ihm. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

_Monster. _Dachte der Yautja leise bei sich. _Dreckiges, nutzloses, wertloses Monster._

Diese Worte hatte er schon oft gehört. Zu oft. Er hörte sie, wenn er ungehorsam war. Er hörte sie, wenn sein Körper oder seine Seele zu früh aufgaben. Er hörte sie nachts, in seinen Alpträumen. Und wieder wurde Tobi schlecht. Die Fragen brannten auf seinem Herzen wie lodernde Feuerzungen. Er brauchte eine Antwort, er musste verstehen, warum er heute wieder so sehr verletzt worden war, obwohl Sarah ihm versprochen hatte, es würde nicht weh tun. Sein Körper zitterte, doch sein Wille war plötzlich von Stärke erfüllt. Er würde es erfahren, musste es erfahren. Genau jetzt. Nicht eine Woche, einen Tag, nicht eine Sekunde später. Genau jetzt.

Sarah?

Seine Stimme klang brüchig, fast ein bisschen panisch. Wahrscheinlich blickte ihn die Forscherin deshalb so verwirrt an und legte die Akten aus der Hand, die sie noch bis eben studiert hatte.

Was ist los, Tobi?, sie bemerkte ohne Zweifel seine Unruhe, denn sie ging direkt vor ihm in die Hocke und schenkte ihm sein schönstes Lächeln. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Kopf, zart glitten ihre Finger durch sein schwarzes Haar. Er spürte ihre Fingerspitzen an seiner Kopfhaut. Ein angenehmes, beruhigendes Gefühl. Hast du Schmerzen? Oder böse Gedanken? Was möchtest du mir sagen?

Er spürte ihre sanften Berührungen. Sie war stolz auf ihn, sonst würde sie jetzt nicht so gut mit ihm umgehen.

_Sie hasst es. Sie hasst es. Sie hasst es._

Was bin ich? Wo komm ich her? Gib mir eine Antwort! Wer bin ich? Wer?

Die Worte sprudelten aus Tobi heraus, bevor er seine Zunge zügeln konnte. Noch im selben Moment erkannte er seinen Fehler und das es zu spät war, ihn wieder gut zu machen.

Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich auf dramatische Weise und sie zog ihre Hand zurück. Der Yautja bemerkte es mit Schrecken und presste sich an die Wand hinter ihm. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten. Selten hatte er eine solche Wut in ihren Augen lesen können. Gott, er war ja so ein Idiot. Sie war stolz gewesen und jetzt hatte er sich selbst alles kaputt gemacht. Er verdiente das, was folgen musste. Aber er wollte es nicht, kämpfte um Mitleid und Vergebung.

Es tut mir Leid. Bitte, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, aber ich habe so seltsame Träume in letzter Zeit. Von Wesen, die wie ich sind. Vielleicht gibt es welche, Sarah! Vielleicht bin ich nicht einzigartig! Vielleicht...

Schweig.

Sarahs Stimme klang ruhig, aber hart genug, um Tobi verstummen zu lassen. Er senkte den Kopf und warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die Ketten, die seit Jahren ungebraucht aus der Wand ragten. Doch egal wie lange es schon her war, die Erinnerungen an diese finsteren Zeiten, in denen er sich kaum bewegen durfte, waren noch taufrisch in Tobis Geist. Er schloss die Augen, als Sarah aufstand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, der dem verunsicherten Yautja wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, war es bedrohlich still. Dann erhob sich noch sehr viel bedrohlicher, die Stimme seiner Göttin.

Leg dich auf den Rücken und lehn deine Beine an die Wand.

Er gehorchte zögernd und spürte, wie sich die Schnallen der eisernen Fesseln um seine Fußgelenke schlossen. Eine Tatsache, die ihn noch um einiges mehr beunruhigte. In einer solch unangenehmen Stellung war Tobi noch nie gefesselt worden. Er öffnete seine Augen, um Sarahs Blick zu suchen. Sie stand direkt über ihm, eine riesige, unglaublich mächtige Gestalt, die ihn todernst anblickte. Ihm schauderte.

Bitte... flüsterte er noch einmal, seine Stimme versagte fast.

Die Göttin erhörte sein Flehen nicht. Viel mehr, schien sie noch weiter zu gehen, als sie den verschlossenen Schrank öffnete, der an der gegenüber ihres Bettes stand, und etwas herausholte. Als es in Tobis Sichtfeld geriet, begann er sofort wie wild den Kopf zu schütteln und sogar etwas an seinen Ketten zu zerren. Er wollte diese Demütigung nicht. Sie war so schlimm wie der Schmerz, den er so oft durch die Menschen erfuhr. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. Denn die Erinnerungen an Demütigung waren lebendiger, greifbarer. Nicht so wie die der Schmerzen, die meist schleierhaft und von Lücken durchsetzt waren. Und der speziell für ihn angefertigte Maulkorb war eine der schlimmsten Demütigungen, an die Tobi sich erinnern konnte. Er begann zu zappeln und schnappte nach Sarahs Hand, als sie ihm den Gegenstand umlegen wollte. Nicht aus Wut, sondern aus blinder Angst. Eine schallende Ohrfeige weckte seinen Verstand und seine Scham. Er sah den Menschen aus leeren, müden Augen an und legte den Kopf zu Boden, spreizte seine Kiefer weit auseinander, damit der Maulkorb das nicht auf schmerzhafte Weise tat. Tobi gab auf. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich die vier spinnenbeinartigen Verzweigungen um seine Kiefer schlossen und die Mechatronik dafür sorgte, dass sie noch weiter gespreizt wurden. Fast gleichzeitig spürte er den kalten, metallenen Geschmack der Spangen, die es ihm unmöglich machten, seinen Mund ganz zu schließen und in seine Wangen schnitten. Die Scham trieb das Blut in seinen Kopf und wieder schloss er die Augen, versuchte krampfhaft sich vorzustellen, dass das alles nicht passierte, das es nur ein Traum war. Doch Sarah ließ ihn nicht träumen.

Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Tobi! Benehme dich, bis ich wiederkomme. Du hast mich schon viel zu lange aufgehalten und das, obwohl du doch weißt, dass ich noch Einiges mit Mister Santiago besprechen muss., sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Öffne gefälligst die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede! Ich bin immer gut zu dir und was ist der Dank? Du versuchst mich zu beissen! Aber genau für solche Fälle haben wir ja deinen Maulkorb, nicht wahr? Ich weiß du magst ihn nicht aber vielleicht..., sie lachte plötzlich. Das Lachen eines Teufels, kurz und bösartig. Vielleicht solltest du dich an ihn gewöhnen. Immerhin verdeckt er ein wenig deine Abscheulichkeit. Dreckiges Monster!

Sarah spuckte die letzten Worte aus und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, nicht aber ohne Tobi noch einen leichten Tritt gegen den Kopf zu verpassen, um und verließ den Raum. Die Tür schloß sich lautlos und zurück blieb ein einsamer Yautja, dessen Körper und Seele, jetzt nicht mehr nur unsichtbar, in Ketten lagen.

Sarah Durrs Schritt war schnell und geschmeidig. Sie fühlte sich heimisch auf den langen, leeren Gängen der Forschungsstadion, deren Wände überzogen waren mit Türen. An einem Ort, an dem so komplexe Experimente durchgeführt wurden, war jede Menge Platz von Nöten. Ein perfekter Ort um seinen Geist und sich selbst zu entfalten. Besonders dann wenn man so zielstrebig und willensstark war wie Sarah. Sicher, es hatte ihrer Karriere geholfen, dass ihr Vater eine der Personen gewesen war, der maßgeblich an der Kolonisierung des Planeten und dem Erbau der experimentellen Einrichtungen beteiligt war, aber das meiste hatte sie sich selbst erkämpft. Sie hatte immer nur das Beste von sich selbst verlangt, zu Versagen war ihre einzige, große Angst. Sarah war eine Perfektionistin in allem was sie tat und dachte aber vor allem dann, wenn es um ihr Lebenswerk ging. Sie war nicht wütend gewesen, als Tobi nach seiner Herkunft fragte, auch wenn sie ihm das natürlich vorgespielt hatte, um ihm solche Flausen gleich auszutreiben. Es hatte sie viel mehr überrascht.


End file.
